


Feeling Loved

by Raisin_brans



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Is that enough tags?, Izuna loves his rival, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Tobirama is soft on the inside, Uchiha Izuna Lives, and cheesey, this whole thing is SO cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisin_brans/pseuds/Raisin_brans
Summary: Izuna has so much love to give, Tobirama needs it badly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yall! this is the first fic I'm posting in several months, I've been having a very hard time with motivation and depression lately. But I'm back now and hope you like this!  
> This is a retooling of one of my favorite works that I wrote with a friend in an RP back in my Jojo phase, now that its even more Basic™, I release it to the public!

Tobirama's heart felt like it was bouncing on a trampoline as he walked up the stairs and down the hallway towards Izuna's office. The Uchiha had called his name, barely audible from where he had been in the living room, asking for help with something. Tobirama didn't know what he needed, but he would take any chance he could to help out Izuna.

The Uchiha’s head rested against the back of his hand as he flipped through what seemed like an endless supply of paperwork on his desk. Most of the various pages regarded debts that were owed to the village from their various clients, usually merchants and the like but occasionally a noble would seek out Konoha’s specific assistance. It was all very tedious and boring to get through but as the heir of his clan, it was up to him to make sure they were making back what they were owed. After all, it was his kinsmen that were working these jobs.

Eventually, Izuna had grown bored of sitting all alone in his office skimming over the barely legible reports and had decided to call over the other important clan heir, one of his most trusted rivals and friends. Surely Tobirama could offer at least a decent conversation, and if anything just having his company would easily soothe his tired brain.

Tobirama reached the plain wooden door of Izuna's office. He gave three cursory knocks before allowing himself in. Izuna's office was a near-perfect reflection of the man himself, every piece of furniture functional, but still just soft enough to be comfortable. "You called, Izuna?"

Izuna knew full well that the Senju’s history of being branded as a monster and heartless machine. Clearly a capable shinobi, but so fearsome that many even in his clan were afraid. Of course, after a few years of helping their Nii-sans create this village, Izuna knew better. Tobirama could be very nearly soft when he was away from the stress of battle and negotiations. Beneath that stony exterior lay a man looking to do good by those under his protection. And for that, Tobirama was worth his weight in gold to Izuna.

Now, he wasn't sure if it was the dull boredom that still lingered in his mind or if the light pouring in from the open window behind them was shining just right, but Tobirama looked especially... Beautiful today. His soft, silver hair looked sparkling against his porcelain skin. The way his pale red eyes, glassier than the Sharingan, remained focused and unmoving while he gathered his thoughts was always something Izuna found himself entranced by. Delicate lips parted so carefully with every word. Tobirama had the tendency to become angry and ruthless which always resulted in screaming matches with whoever was on the receiving end of his rage, but seeing him so calm and serene was truly an image that Izuna treasured. Suddenly Izuna darted his gaze away, afraid the other man had noticed his lingering stare.

Tobirama quickly looked down upon noticing his superiors prolonged gaze. A light blush crossed his cheeks. Izuna's eyes were so perfect in the afternoon sunlight, looking like the deep seas. "You have more patience than I, dealing with such problem clients," he muttered, looking at the open scrolls.

"Nonsense,." Izuna offered a reassuring nod to the albino. "I wouldn't call you if you couldn’t handle some paperwork." The Uchiha busied himself with shuffling through and organizing the paperwork on his desk, swiftly scribbling his signature on one of the pages.

Truth be told he was actually trying to play off the slight embarrassment that had come over him. Izuna had mastered the art of hiding his emotions, or so he had thought. However, it seemed as though there were certain feelings he simply hadn't had the careful practice to bury.

"Uchiha are you feeling ok?" Tobirama had noticed a flush and a sheen of sweat fall across Izuna's face as he turned back to his work. Of course, Tobirama himself wasn't in a better state, clammy and red from the attention of the man he loved. Loved, what a strange sentiment. Izuna had been there for Tobirama at his worst and stuck by him ever since. "Let me finish the paperwork, you've been working too hard"

"Ah, no Tobirama you don't have to. I'm fine, I'm probably just a little ti--" Before Izuna could finish his protest his elbow slipped on the desk and sent the stack of scrolls all over the floor. He gave a gentle sigh and stared dejectedly at the mess he had made. "Damn it." He muttered as he stood up from his desk and knelt down to start collecting his paperwork. "Forgive me Tobirama, but could you help me pick this up? His embarrassment only seemed to increase as luck was apparently not on his side today.

Tobirama could have fainted on the spot at the flustered look on Izuna's face. "Y-yes of course!" he said, kneeling down and gathering papers together. the floor was almost clean when his and Izuna's hands pressed against each other reaching for the same piece of paper. They looked at each other, Tobirama intent on telling Izuna he could handle the paper, but he found himself totally lost in Izuna's eyes, his hair, his skin, and his plush looking lips

Izuna paused as he suddenly found his hand beneath Tobirama's, and his gaze found that of the icy red eyes before him. Tobirama's skin was surprisingly soft and warm, but Izuna's attention was immediately drawn to his sharp, masculine facial structure. He had always admired the way Tobirama looked but he hadn't really studied him from this close before. Even rarer, the Senju was not donning his day armor. Izuna's heart seemed to finally catch up with him as he was suddenly brought back to earth by a sudden pounding in his chest. His face flushed a deep shade of red as he swiftly picked up the page their hands had landed on and added it to the pile in his other hand, standing up in a rush.  
"Th-Thank you, Tobirama. I appreciate your help." He barely mustered the words from his mouth, facing away from his companion in an effort to hide his face that possibly more closely resembled a tomato.

Tobirama didn’t know what to do with himself, he was still crouched on the ground gawking up at Izuna who neatly stacked the papers on his desk. "I-it’s no issue." he stammered out. He really didn’t know what to do. Every fiber of his being yearned to take Izuna’s hand in his and shower it with the lightest kisses. But Izuna would certainly never approve, not of that affection coming from someone who, not long ago, was trying to kill him.

Izuna took a breath and slowly exhaled through his mouth, trying to calm himself down. He really wasn't used to getting so worked up over such simple little things. What had gotten into him today? He gently brushed some of his hair behind his ear, staring blankly at the pages on the desk before him.  
"Really, Tobirama... Thank you so much for everything... this peace, it wouldn't last without your help" His voice sounded a little calmer, his tone soft and sincere. He had started thinking to himself when was the last time he had shown Tobirama how much he appreciated his efforts? In a sad way, Izuna realized that he hadn't really done so before. Perhaps it was about time to change that…

"T-thank you." Tobirama stuttered out. He was caught up in the other man, and his soft soothing voice. He wondered if Izuna had any idea what kind of effect he had on him. "Though I think you’ve done a fine job as well." True Tobirama sometimes helped quiet the rowdy council meetings, but that was through intimidation, they didn’t respect him, not like they respected Izuna. He was terrifying in his own right, but somehow still approachable in a way Tobirama only wished to be.

Izuna shook his head lightly at Tobirama's words. How he wished the other man would value himself more, after all, he meant so very much to Izuna. He turned around and was thankfully no longer the same shade as a fire truck. "Tobirama, can you ever take a compliment?" He said with a faint smile. He set his paperwork down on his desk and took a few steps towards the taller man.

"I'd like to repay you for everything you've done for the village, and also myself." As he spoke he gently took Tobirama's hand into both of his own and stroked his thumbs down the back of his large, pale hand. His eyes raised to gaze into Tobirama. "If there is anything I can do, and I meant absolutely anything, please tell me. You work too hard to receive such shitty payment in return."

Tobirama makes a small choked sound as Izuna took his hand. It was true, he had such soft warm hands. They felt so capable and calloused around his, a solid force in the sloshing world that Tobirama inhabited. "I..I don't-" he stammered, unable to settle on something to say. He wanted to beg Izuna to touch him more, not even for sexual gratification, no he wanted Izuna to touch him like he meant something. To let Tobirama feel those warm steady hands at every angle gliding across his face, his shoulders, dare he even say his back. In a burst of nervous boldness, he pulled Izuna's hand up to his face and laid it on his cheek. "I just want this"

Izuna blinked, momentarily struck by Tobirama's want of such a simple gesture but smiled warmly at the other man, and gently rubbed the tip of his thumb against the other man's sharp cheekbone. "That's fine..." Izuna spoke softly, almost in a whisper. He caressed Tobirama's cheek with the care one would give to a porcelain doll, as if he might break if he wasn't careful. It was strange, seeing such a large and usually angry looking man suddenly become vulnerable at his gentle touch. Izuna felt humbled by the fact that he was probably the only person Tobirama felt comfortable enough to let his guard down around, aside from Hashirama of course.

Before Izuna knew it he had subconsciously begun to lean up closer to Tobirama's face. They were only inches apart now, and at the realization, his face flushed a light shade of red. "I'm sorry, Tobirama... that was probably too close..."

"No," Tobirama whispered. He was fighting a losing battle not to close the distance between him and Izuna. He nuzzled into the rough palm against his cheek and hesitated only a moment before laying a soft kiss on it. He let his eyes fall closed, savoring what he assumed would be the final moments of contact after Izuna realized what he did. For once, Tobirama felt safe, he felt like he was wanted and cared for.

Izuna felt his heart skip a beat as Tobirama kissed his palm. Was he fighting back the same feeling that seemed to be swallowing Izuna up? Tobirama was so beautiful and so capable, Izuna had admired him from the moment he met eyes with him. Every clash on the battlefield had only strengthened that initial admiration. Tobirama was nearly a force of nature. Their shaky truce at the behest of their brothers had quickly melted into mutual respect and then even further as the village grew. The more Izuna thought about everything they had been through together, the less he could fight this urge.

"Tobirama." He barely whispered a warning before taking advantage of Tobirama's closed eyes and closed the space between them. The other man's lips were soft and warm and Izuna kept his hand cupped against his face. He wasn't sure if this was appropriate at all, or if Tobirama would even reciprocate. 

Tobirama's eyes flew open at the feeling of Izuna's lips against his. Izuna was so warm against him, that heat seeping into his chilled skin. The pressure of his lips felt like home, strong enough to ground him and light enough to let him breathe. There was a certain smell about Izuna, old leather, sandalwood, and ash that soothed Tobirama's soul. Izuna's hand was still pressed against his cheek, and Tobirama entwined their fingers. After a moment of shock, he leaned forward and began to kiss back, lightly running his tongue across Izuna's lower lip  
Izuna released a breath he didn't know he was holding, a wave of relief washing over him as his bold move didn't seem to put Tobirama off in the slightest. In fact, he had reciprocated so perfectly Izuna almost felt his knees buckle. He took a half step closer until their bodies were gently touching, his free hand sliding up Tobirama's chest to the back of his neck. The Uchiha shivered at the feeling of Tobirama's tongue against his lip. He hadn't really thought it through at first, but when was the last time he had actually kissed someone? His heart pounded in his chest as he silently prayed Tobirama wouldn't catch on. Slowly, his lips parted as he allowed his tongue to graze against Tobirama's for a moment before pressing hard, slow kiss after kiss against his pale pink lips, hoping he still had some skill.

Feeling Izuna's hand run up to his neck, Tobirama let out a shaky breath as the kiss deepened. He was glad that Izuna was keeping the movements simple and predictable, his mind was an odd combination of racing and empty, and trying to focus on the fancy technique would have been difficult. He met Izuna's every movement, slowly mouthing his lower lip before gently running his tongue along the other man's. Feeling Izuna step closer to him, he let out a short high pitched whine, moving his free hand to rest in the small of Izuna's back.  
Izuna inhaled sharply at the feeling of Tobirama's tongue at his lip, fingertips dragging gently against the fabric of the other man's shirt. He slowly pulled away for a moment to catch his breath, his half-lidded eyes darting away from Tobirama's face in a sudden flood of embarrassment.

"T-Tobirama... I’m sorry, I-I'm not sure what came over me...." His voice was shaky and soft, his face flushed a deep shade of red. This was no way for a respectable Uchiha to behave. But being close to Tobirama, talking to him, kissing him even, it all felt too good to give up to Izuna. He didn't want to stop but he forced himself to in a last-ditch effort to consider the consequences of such an act. What would Tobirama think of him now? Would he still respect him as his rival?

Tobirama's heart shattered in his chest upon hearing Izuna's second thoughts. Kissing Izuna had made him feel more whole than he had in a long time as if now he could die happy because he had known the feel of the other's lips. It was jarring to see Izuna like this, unsure and embarrassed, and something about seeing the other so weak gave him the courage to be bold.

"Izuna," he said, "please don't make me think of the consequences"

At Tobirama's words, Izuna finally lets his gaze wander up to the other man's icy red eyes. He could feel his heart absolutely hammering inside his chest, but Tobirama's words had pushed any lingering doubt out of his mind. "Oh, Tobira...." He whispered. Without any hesitation, Izuna pressed his lips against Tobirama's again, this time with absolutely unbridled passion.  
He kissed him over and over again as if their mouths just couldn't be close enough. He pressed his body completely up against Tobirama's as his tongue dragged between the taller man's lips. His grip on his neck tightened like his body was needing this just as much as his heart did.

Tobirama gladly obliged to Izuna's wave of affection. He let their mouths melt together, savoring the leftover flavor of tea and brushwood off of his lips. Feeling a swell of possessiveness at seeing Izuna this way, one of his hands slid down to gently cup the back of Izuna's knee, pulling it up towards him.

"Ah..." Came a quiet gasp as Izuna felt Tobirama grasp his leg and pull him closer. In an effort to match the increased affection his slipped his tongue into the other man's mouth, gently sliding it against Tobirama's tongue and running it just inside of the corner of his mouth. Tobirama's breath was hot against his own and he tasted faintly of white wine.  
Izuna couldn't remember the last time he had been so intimate with someone else. Missions and making sure his clan was safe always took priority, in fact, Izuna hadn't even realized how starved for human contact he was until he literally couldn't pull himself away from Tobirama.

Tobirama wanted so badly to take this outburst further, but he was afraid that he would scare off Izuna with his forwardness. He curled his free hand into the back of Izuna’s head, feeling his silky soft hair between his fingers. Izuna's small gasps and whines were lighting a fire in his blood that made his face burn and a hot molten feeling form in his stomach.

"Izuna..." he murmured, taking a moment to trail kisses up Izuna's jaw to gently teethe on his earlobe. He couldn't remember ever seeing or hearing of Izuna being intimate with anyone, and he had to wonder how this beautiful man could go anywhere without women, men, and everyone alike throwing themselves at him. He felt so privileged being here with Izuna in this way "Thank you...so much"

If Tobirama hadn't been holding him against his body Izuna was sure he would have collapsed at the sound and feeling of Tobirama's deep voice whispering in his ear. Too embarrassed to look him in the face he felt thankful Tobirama's mouth was otherwise occupied. "Tobirama... Can I ask you... how long have you wanted to kiss me like that...?" He asked softly. He didn't ask it in a way meant to embarrass the other man, rather it was an attempt to sort out his own feelings and satisfy his curiosity. Izuna may have played like he was emotionally distant but that didn't mean he couldn't tell Tobirama had definitely thought of this before.

Tobirama hesitated a moment before answering, but Izuna rubbed his soft thumb along the top of his spine, and he relaxed. "Ever since that first time we met, and you gave me my greatest fight in years" He was embarrassed to admit to this, and bent down to bury his face in Izuna's neck. He mouthed along his pulse point, hiding from the world in the warmth and security of his Uchiha.

Izuna smiled shyly as he remembered that day. "I could say the same thing about you...." He made a soft sound and tilted his head to allow Tobirama more access to his neck. "I went in expecting to just defeat one more Senju... But I never expected to find someone like you...or be a part of all this" He dug his fingernails into the fabric of Tobirama’s shirt and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. "I don't know where else I would be, Tobirama. Thank you."

"I don't think I’m quite worth all that." He gave a series of small nips to Izuna's neck. Hearing him talk so sweetly was doing things to Tobirama that he couldn't begin to explain, so rather than try to rationalize he simply followed what his heart told him to do. And that was picking Izuna up off the ground and carrying him to the couch in the corner of the room.  
Tiny gasps and soft sounds escaped Izuna as he felt Tobirama's teeth against his neck. "You still can't seem to take a compliment, can you?" He teased. Izuna was a little surprised at how suddenly and easily Tobirama lifted him off the ground and carried him to the other side of the room. He certainly wasn't used to being handled like this and felt his instincts creeping up all over again as he stiffened in surprise. However, he definitely wasn't opposed to what Tobirama was doing or their new location on the couch.

Laying Izuna down on the cushions as gently as he could, Tobirama pressed a final kiss on his neck before taking a moment to look into Izuna's eyes. "I.....I don't know what to say" he sat for a moment, unsure of what to do. All of him wanted to keep going, to lose himself in Izuna and his steady warmth, but he didn’t want to shock him, or to scare him away. "Do you want this?" he asks shyly, reburying his face, this time in Izuna's chest

Izuna was taken back a bit by the question, becoming instantly shy and flustered. If he were honest with himself Tobirama had already been stirring his arousal and he could feel it burning in the pit of his stomach, but that didn't stop his racing heart. He gazed down at Tobirama hiding in his chest, a tender smile creeping into the corners of his mouth. Slowly he moved his legs to where they were spread on either side of Tobirama's waist, gently taking his lover's face into his hands and lifting his head so he could look at him properly.

"Yes." He spoke softly, but with confidence. "Yes, Tobirama. I do."

Tobirama didn’t say anything, only smiled and leaned down to kiss Izuna on the mouth again, twining their tongues and sliding their lips together. He braced himself over the other man, so as not to hurt him with his weight, and ran a hand down Izuna's side, feeling his muscles tense up and flutter under his touch. He felt Izuna spread his legs, and he leaned between them, giving a slow roll of his hips

Izuna gave a soft moan as Tobirama rolled his hips against him, his hands finding their way up his chest to his shoulders and neck. He kissed him back feverishly and clumsily, hoping Tobirama wouldn't criticize his technique too much. He shuddered at the feeling of Tobirama's feather-light touch against his side and instantly craved for something more than just fingertips through the fabric of his jacket. He moved his hands from Tobirama's neck to the collar of his own robe and easily opened it, quickly followed by the tie further down at his waist.  
He broke their kiss just momentarily to shrug his robe off and toss it onto the floor, then cupped Tobirama's cheek with one hand while he kissed him again. His other hand found and guided one of Tobirama's hands to his bare, scar marked chest.

Tobirama could have cried, Izuna was so beautiful and so kind, and he was willingly under him stripping. He let the Uchiha guide his hand, and let his fingers trace over the white lightning lines that curve across Izuna's chest. He couldn’t stop a moan escaping along as he cupped Izuna and let his thump dance across one of his pert nipples. He was beautiful and so strong. Tobirama wanted nothing more than to make him feel so good like he deserved, and he softly ran his knee along Izuna’s groin.

Izuna gave a gentle moan as Tobirama's fingers danced across his chest. As they were kissing he suddenly felt something warm and wet fall onto his face. When he pulled away he realized what it was, and gave the most gentle smile. He cupped either side of Tobirama's face and pressed their foreheads together. "Shhhh... Shhh, it's okay Tobirama. Please don't cry." He whispered, gently kissing him again and again. He realized that it might be a little hard for someone as reserved and cynical as Tobirama to experience this level of affection at first, but judging by the pressure Izuna now felt between his legs a few tears weren't enough to put him off. A soft sound caught in his throat and it wasn't long before Izuna gave an experimental roll of his hips against Tobirama's knee.  
"  
I’m sorry Izuna," Tobirama whispered, "It’s just hard to believe this is real, that you're real." He felt Izuna grinding himself against him, and he leaned farther down to make it easier on him. He saw that his tears were smearing on Izuna's face, so he moved his head back down to Izuna's shoulder, rubbing his chest more to make up for the loss of kissing. He whispered, "I haven’t done this with anyone I love before..."

Izuna was struck by Tobirama's words, he almost wasn't sure how to respond. Tobirama had just admitted to loving him and a warm feeling had begun to flood inside his chest. He gently stroked Tobirama's hair and tried his hardest not to accidentally yank on it as he leaned his head back and bit his lower lip to stifle a moan. Tobirama's touch felt so good against his skin and he found himself grinding harder into his knee.

"If it makes you feel any better... Hah... I've... I've never actually done this at all..." Izuna sounded embarrassed as he spoke. "But I want to try it with someone I love... I want to try it with you..." His voice grew husky and more soft sounds escaped before he could swallow them. "I love you so much, Tobirama... Let me give myself to you."

Tobirama froze solid. Never done this at all? Was Izuna a virgin? Tobirama couldn’t process this information. He slowly began to resume his affections, even more gently than he had started if that was possible. He slowly kissed Izuna's face as he pulled the pillow down to support his head and neck. Tobirama pulled back to look at his Uchiha, covered in black lipstick and hair splayed out, he looked like some kind of an angel fallen to earth. "Are you sure?" he asked, "You can stop me if you want to."

Izuna felt a little badly at first when Tobirama seemed to freeze in place at his confession. Convinced he had ruined the mood he was about to speak up when he suddenly felt his lover begin to kiss his way back to him again. He gazed up at the absolutely gorgeous man above him and found his hand gently caressing his face once more, fingertips tracing the angular and beautiful shapes of his jaw. "Of course I'm sure." He said with a small nod. "Have I ever done anything I was unsure of...?"

A small pleasure groan was all Tobirama could muster before laying kiss after kiss down Izuna's collarbone, down to give one of his nipples a few firm laves of the tongue. Pleased with Izuna arching into the touch, he moved farther down, gently untying his regulation pants. He saw that Izuna was already very aroused and straining in his underwear. He laid his head on Izuna's hip, just admiring him, watching his heartbeat.

"Hah... Tobirama..." Izuna gasped softly at the feeling of Tobirama's mouth against his skin. As he moved further down Izuna covered his face with the back of his hand, too embarrassed to watch his lover undo his pants. It was a slight relief to his aching erection but he still felt trapped by his underwear and having nothing to rub himself against. "P-Please... Don't stop...." He whispered breathlessly.

"Alright" Tobirama whispered. He moved closer and began kissing and mouthing at Izuna through his underwear, wetting the fabric. He heard Izuna moan at the feeling, and he pulled back just enough to blow cool air across the damp fabric before pulling down the underwear. Izuna was beautiful, in every way Tobirama could conceive. He gently took hold of Izuna's erection, giving it a slow pump and giving the tip a series of small kitten licks and small kisses.

"Mmh...~" Izuna shivered at the feeling of wet, cool fabric against his hot cock. He almost felt the urge to bite into the hand he was still hiding behind. His breath hitched as Tobirama touched him directly and he felt the slimy warmth of his tongue against the most sensitive part of his body, his free hand clawing into the pillow beneath his head. He hadn't expected Tobirama to be much of a tease but damn, Izuna honestly couldn't tell if he was trying too hard to be gentle or if he was the type to play games with his lovers.

Tobirama smiled, seeing how much Izuna was affected. He thought he was teasing him, but that would be for another time. Tobirama had never had the luxury of taking his time with people, and he refused to rush through his first time with Izuna. But still, he didn’t want to disappoint the other man, and finally took his cock into his mouth and began sucking rhythmically. What he couldn’t fit into his mouth he stroked his hand, the other busying itself rolling Izuna's balls. He was painfully hard in his own pants, and so love drunk that he could barely remember why he had even come to Izuna's office in the first place, but he didn't care.

"Hah... T-Tobirama....!" Izuna moaned as he felt the wet heat of his lover's mouth around him. He had never felt anything like this before and instinctively he squirmed against the absolutely wonderful sensation. His breath came out in heavy pants which occasionally carried soft moans as Tobirama worked him with his mouth and hands. His knuckles turned white as his grip on the pillow tightened and he bit into the back of his hand which now covered his mouth in a feeble attempt to keep his voice muffled.

Tobirama removed his hand from its place around the base of Izuna's cock, allowing his mouth to slide farther down. He noticed Izuna biting his own hand, muffling those beautiful sounds of his pleasure. Tobirama reached up and softly took hold of Izuna’s bite marked hand, pulling it away from his face. Immediately Izuna let out a small whimper, as Tobirama gave a particularly hard suck. "Mmh" he moaned around Izuna, reveling in the taste and feel of the other man as he squirmed

"Ah...~ Hah....! Uh..." Izuna tried to keep his voice down but was having a hard time, especially with the safety of his hand taken away. With his hiding place removed he felt all the more exposed and embarrassed, but there was something all too erotic about Tobirama forcing him into the open. As Uchiha, it was Izuna who was always supposed to be in control and he was used to that, but having someone else take control for once, well... It certainly wasn't something he was opposed to. "T-Tobirama...." He whined, his back arching as his lover sucked him harder. "I-I..... Don't know... Oh...~ How much longer I can last..." He whispered breathlessly.

Tobirama just kept doing his best to pleasure Izuna, he could feel how close he was. Izuna's hips were rhythmic twitching, and the hand he held gripped him so tightly he started to lose feeling in his fingertips. Tobirama was falling more and more in love with his Uchiha seeing him so wound up and yet so profoundly relaxed. He never had a chance to do anything for himself, and Tobirama wanted to give him a wholly good experience. Feeling drops of pre-cum hit the back of his tongue, he let out a low moan and sucked harder, egging Izuna to orgasm.  
Izuna found himself panting and moaning so much he couldn't close his mouth. He squeezed Tobirama's hand so tightly he felt bad he might be hurting the other man, but Tobirama's mouth felt so good he just couldn't contain himself any longer. Gone was the collected and teasing facade and instead, he lay beneath his own rival in a wet, trembling mess that couldn't even keep his own voice down.

"Oh, Tobirama... Tobirama... Hah..." He called his name like a desperate prayer. He gently rocked his hips with every movement Tobirama made, trying his best not to accidentally choke his lover. "Tobirama, I... I...!" Izuna couldn't hold it back anymore. Everything felt entirely too incredible and his body was racing towards its peak. Before he could even think of a proper warning everything suddenly felt white hot. "Ah! Hah! Tobirama! Uh!"

He felt himself spill all over the inside of Tobirama's mouth. His fingertips threatened to tear the fabric of the pillow beneath him and his grip on Tobirama's hand felt as if he were going to break it. His breaths and moans emerged so much more loudly than he had expected, it would have been embarrassing if he weren't too preoccupied with his orgasm.  
Tobirama readily accepted every drop that Izuna had to offer, unbothered by the salty taste. He nursed on the tip, helping Izuna ride out his pleasure as he squeezed his hand and clawed at the pillow. When it was over, Tobirama slowly inched his way up Izuna’s body. He laid a tender kiss on Izuna's forehead, "You're shaking." He ran a hand through Izuna’s sweaty hair, reveling in the smell of him.

Izuna gazed up at Tobirama as he moved his way closer, feeling a twinge of embarrassment at how he pointed out his trembling body. "Well..." He muttered between breaths. "That's your fault..." He wiped the saliva from his mouth with the back of his hand before Tobirama could point out more things that would undoubtedly fluster him. He wasn't sure if it was the endorphins pumping through his system or if being this close to someone was really so overwhelming, but he suddenly felt such a powerful love welling up inside him it almost made him want to dance.  
He reached up and traced Tobirama's face with his fingertips before he suddenly wrapped both of his arms around him in a tight hug, burying his face into his lover's neck.

Tobirama could hear Izuna's breath hitch against him, and he returned his embrace with equal vigor. He maneuvered himself enough so that he could roll them both over, leaving Izuna curled on top of his chest. He ran his fingers down the curve of Izuna's spine, feeling every solitary bump and crevice, how graceful he was. "It's alright, Izuna" he whispered, not really knowing why. This had been a very emotionally overwhelming afternoon, and they both needed some quiet time together to process.  
Izuna smiled in his little hiding spot in Tobirama's shoulder, enjoying the moment of quiet while his body came down from its high. Eventually, his tremors calmed and he lies perfectly still on top of his lover. However, he wasn't quite satisfied with that.

"You're hard," Izuna spoke quietly, breaking the silence. One of his legs rest between Tobirama's and he could feel just how much the other man was straining against his pants. Slowly, he sat up and moved himself to straddle Tobirama's hips. "Will you let me help you with that...?"

"I-" Tobirama started, blush to return to his face. "You don't have to," he muttered, avoiding eye contact, "I wanted to do this for you, Izuna." He would love nothing more than for Izuna to get him off any way he desired, but he didn’t want him to just return the sentiment out of some sense of politeness. Of course, the logical part of his brain knew that Izuna did genuinely care about him, and might even love him, but he was still nervous. Still, he couldn’t stop the roll of his hips against Izuna.

Izuna placed a hand beneath Tobirama's chin and tilted it upwards, forcing the other man to look at him. "Maybe I want to do this for you, Tobirama." He felt almost pleased with himself as Tobirama's hips began to grind up against him, and returned the favor by pressing his ass back down against him. He leaned his face down towards his lover's ear both out of the anxiety of being watched and also so he wouldn't have to speak so loudly. "Let me love you, Tobirama. Wholly. Entirely. Don't try to act like your needs aren't important to me." He whispered in a low, husky voice. All the while he never ceased the movement of his hips against Tobirama's.

Tobirama let out a quiet whine, snaking his arms around Izuna's back and canting his hips up farther. The tears he had been swallowing spilled forth again in Izuna's words, he was so touched and caught off guard by them. He wanted to share himself with Izuna, every piece of him, he wanted to know and be known by the other man. "P-please, please I-Izuna" he begged, his voice quivering. He didn't know what precisely he was begging for, but he was certain that Izuna would deliver it.  
"Shhhh... Don't cry, don't dry..." He whispered, kissing Tobirama's cheek over and over as he wiped his tears away. He slowly began to mouth his jaw and steadily worked his way down to kiss and nip at his neck. With one hand he began to loosen the lacing that held Tobirama's shirt together and slipped a hand beneath the fabric to palm at his firm, broad chest. After a moment he shifted himself off the other man, but not without a quick kiss on Tobirama's lips.

He stumbled onto the floor and hurried to his desk to open a drawer and rummage through it for a moment; after finding what he was looking for he closed the drawer and made his way back to Tobirama. Izuna typically kept a bottle of lube in his drawer as a cheap way to keep the old drawers of his desk from sticking, this time, however, it had a different purpose. Izuna pulled off his pants and underwear before resuming his position on top of him, the bottle of lubricant in his hand.

He knelt back down to his ear as he began to grind his bare ass against Tobirama's still-clothed cock. "Can I ride you... Tobirama?"

"Yes!" Tobirama gasped, feeling Izuna grind against him. He was ready. Izuna could have from him whatever he wanted, but now he was asking Tobirama to receive. It went so against his nature to take from other people, especially Izuna, but he tried hard to let himself enjoy what was happening. Izuna was so gentle with him, so loving and understanding, it made Tobirama's heart shake like a leaf in a storm. He ran a hand along Izuna's arm, gently prying the half-open bottle from him and dabbing some on his fingers. "Let me help you.." he whispered, trailing his fingers to softly run around Izuna's entrance.

Izuna moaned softly as Tobirama touched him, finding himself becoming hard all over again. He reached down to finish unlacing Tobirama's shirt and pushed the fabric from his chest, tracing his fingertips across his muscular body before he reached the top of his pants. He made short work of undoing the button and zipper and moved so he could pull off his pants and boxers and toss them to the floor with his own. He found himself blushing at the sight of Tobirama's erection.

Well... He certainly wasn't lacking in any sense of the word. Suddenly his own proposition seemed a little more intimidating, but he still wanted it desperately enough that he didn't care. He pressed his ass back against Tobirama's hand with a soft sound while he slowly wrapped his fingers around his lover's dick and began to stroke him up and down.

Tobirama sucked in a breath feeling Izuna's hand around him. He saw the brief look of intimidation that crossed his face, and he felt embarrassed. In his previous trysts with various call boys and hookers he had taken some pride in his size, but he didn’t want to scare Izuna. To distract him, he sunk a finger into Izuna's tight velvety heat. "You're so beautiful..." he said, gazing at Izuna while he gently worked his finger in and out. He waited a few minutes and added a second, then a third, until Izuna was stretched enough to take him comfortably.

Izuna moaned softly as Tobirama worked his fingers inside of him, gradually his voice becoming a little louder as each digit was added and stretched him more. Tobirama's wonderful compliment seemed to have struck a nerve with him as he flushed a deep shade of red and covered the lower half of his face with the back of his hand. It was one thing to be watched while someone did dirty things to him, but being complimented on his reactions to such a thing suddenly made it all too real. His eyes avoided Tobirama's and his brows furrowed but his breaths remained heavy and he found himself bouncing easily against his lover's hand. He ran his thumb against the tip of Tobirama's cock before he pressed and rubbed their erections together, holding and stroking them together with a desperate sigh.

As amazing as it being held against Izuna felt, Tobirama had to guide Izuna to lean back just a bit so he could rub the tip of his cock against Izuna's entrance. He let Izuna slide down at his own pace until he was settled in his lap, gasping and flushed. Tobirama saw how he looked away and hid his face, and reached up to hold the hand over his mouth. "Izuna," he said quietly, "please kiss me?" he asked, longing to feel the other man close to him. He punctuated the question with a soft roll of his hips, shifting Izuna in his lap.  
Tobirama felt so incredible inside Izuna's body he almost forgot to breathe. At first, it was almost too much but as he slowly adjusted to the feeling he found himself feeling a bit more comfortable. He gazed down at Tobirama as he held his hand, taking in the sight. Tobirama was so very beautiful, with his silver hair spread out beneath him like a halo and his pale body posed so elegantly beneath him.

Izuna's swirling red eyes brimmed with all the love in the world as he laced their fingers together and leaned down to kiss Tobirama with a fiery passion. He moaned into the kiss as Tobirama pushed deeper into him, and he responded by pushing his hips into the motion before sliding almost all the way up and then sliding all the way back down. He started out slowly, trying to gain a sort of rhythm, but gradually he was able to quicken the pace a little. He kissed Tobirama slow and hard, over and over as their bodies rocked together and his cries of pleasure grew louder.

Tobirama was losing his mind inside of Izuna. He was everything he wanted and more, in Izuna Tobirama found so much more than the salvation he needed, he found love, real genuine love. He found a safe person, someone he can be with, body and soul. It was beautiful. He rocked into Izuna again and again, savoring every ridge and squeeze.  
"I love you" he murmured against Izuna's lips, "I love you so much." He reached down between them, taking a hold of Izuna's gorgeous weeping cock and giving it firm strokes in as close to time as possible with his hips. Izuna's tongue ran along his, and he released a quiet moan. Tobirama was close, so so unbearable close, but he refused to let himself cum until he was sure Izuna had been satisfied. "Be with me.." he said into Izuna's mouth.

"Hah... Ah...~!" Came Izuna's moans as Tobirama pushed deep, deep inside of him. Heavy breaths and cries of pleasure filled their fleeting kisses and Izuna found himself unable to contain it anymore. "I love you too...." He whispered between breaths and nearly choked on a whine. "My Tobirama.."

He placed his hands on either side of Tobirama's face as their tongues intertwined, gasping as he felt Tobirama begin to stroke him in time with the movement of their hips. "Yes... Yes, Tobirama...! Please...!" He cried out as his lover hit a spot inside him that made Izuna see stars. "For as long as you want me..." He spoke breathlessly against the other man's lips. Tobirama hit that wonderful spot again and again and Izuna couldn't hold back any longer.

That same hot feeling from before overtook him and Izuna spilled himself all over Tobirama's stomach, gasping and shaking as he moaned through his orgasm. With Tobirama inside him, it almost felt even more incredible before. He rocked his hips hard all the way through it as his body tensed around his lover, both in an attempt to increase his pleasure and to hopefully get Tobirama to cum too.

Hearing Izuna speak sent Tobirama into nirvana. Being called "mine" by this wonderful man made Tobirama's full body twitch with want, want to be closer to Izuna. He groaned into the kiss, feeling Izuna's hands on the sides of his face, he ran his tongue along Izuna's, savoring the taste and feel of him. He heard Izuna say 'as long as you want me' and his mind melted into a strange sort of clarity, he was feeling every little movement that Izuna made, every press of his ass. He could see his face clearly, it was twisted with pleasure, bangs in disarray, eyes recording everything.

He felt, more than saw, Izuna fall into orgasm on top of him, stripes of white barely showing against his pale stomach. Izuna tensed around him, and Tobirama threw his head back, lips open in a silent scream as he came hard inside of Izuna. As he rode out wave after wave of pleasure, he couldn't stop his hands from roaming all over the other man's body and face, as if disbelieving that he was real and he was still here. The powerful orgasm ripped the strength from Tobirama, leaving only a vulnerable man, painfully human in the face of an angel  
Izuna gasped and gave a high pitched whine as he felt Tobirama cum inside of him. He watched him with heavy-lidded eyes and kissed his neck over and over as he rode through the very peak of his pleasure. He loved the feeling of Tobirama's large hands touching and caressing his body, it almost felt more intimate than their intertwined bodies. As soon as he felt Tobirama finish he suddenly realized how tired he was and collapsed onto the other man's chest, panting and shaking as he tried desperately to catch his breath. Tobirama's racing heart echoed in his ear as he pressed gently, feather-light kisses onto his skin.

For his first time, it truly was an incredible experience, one he wouldn't trade for the world. The room felt like it was spinning in the most amazing way and his whole body reached a sense of euphoria he had never encountered before. Truly, it was a beautiful thing.

Tobirama held Izuna as close as he could against his chest, feeling the other man's heart hammering in his chest. He was still inside Izuna, and though he worried that the other man would be sore, he was reluctant to move. He felt so warm, that heat that he had sought out in Izuna had been shared with him, he was safe. Izuna was shaking, but so was he, both caught up in the drop that followed such heavy emotions.

Izuna smiled gently at the shower of affectionate words Tobirama whispered to him. "I love you... I love you so much, Tobirama... Thank you...." He muttered with all the strength he could give at the moment. After a few seconds, he shifted in Tobirama's arms and gently pulled himself off of his cock with a soft groan. He nuzzled back down into his hiding place and gently traced his fingertips along the ridges of muscle on his lover's chest. "I adore you, Tobirama... I really don't know where I would be without you...."

Suddenly the distant sound of their brothers from downstairs surprised him. How long had they been home? Did they hear anything? God, he couldn't face the embarrassing thought of those idiots knowing anything about what they had been doing. He groaned and buried his face into the crook of Tobirama's neck.  
Tobirama looked towards the door, also hearing the men barging into the house. He knew that they probably wouldn’t immediately go looking for him and Izuna, but the other man was tensed, and that wouldn’t do. He gently sat Izuna up and wrapped him in the soft blanket off the back of the couch. Izuna watched as he walked across the room to lock the door and pick up a box of kleenex.

Sitting back on the couch, Tobirama wrapped Izuna back in his arms and set to work slowly cleaning him with a tissue. When he was done and both of them were clean and dry, Tobirama lay back down, pulling Izuna back on top of him, still under the blanket.

Izuna silently thanked Tobirama for getting up to lock the door and watched him as he came back to him. "You don't have to...." He began to protest but figured Tobirama would insist on cleaning him up anyway. His body was still so sensitive and he couldn't help but wince and gasp softly as Tobirama touched him. He gladly resumed his position on top of the other man and sighed into the warm comfort of the fluffy blanket on top of him and his lover holding him from beneath. His thoughts returned to the conversation they had just moments before everything became much more physical. He could hardly remember it, but one thing definitely still stuck out to him. "I suppose this was one way of showing you my appreciation, hm?" He asked with a soft chuckle.

"I'd say you did" Tobirama whispered. He was still in a little bit of shock at everything that had happened. Looking over at the clock, he noticed that less than an hour had passed since he had come to Izuna's office. He pulled up his leg facing the outside of the couch, blocking Izuna from accidentally falling off. They both lay there in the office, trying to catch their breaths, laying soft kisses on wherever they could reach. Tobirama nuzzled into Izuna's hair, trying to imprint the sensations of this moment in his mind.

A cold chill ran down Tobirama's spine as his thoughts shifted to the larger world around him. "What happens now?" he whispered.

"Hm?" Izuna pondered Tobirama's question as he reached over to lace his fingers between his lover's and gently pulled his hand over so he could lay gentle kisses on the back of it. "You asked if I would be with you, so that's how it will be." He stated matter of factly. "I will be with you, you will be with me. I am yours, and you are mine." He gave a gentle sigh. "It might not be the smartest decision... Not in the line of work we do, at least... But sometimes you can't look at things rationally. You just have to do what feels right." His dark eyes gazed up to meet Tobirama's much paler ones. "If you'll have me, I'll always be here for you. Both as a rival and as a lover."

"Izuna..." Tobirama whimpered. He buried his face in Izuna's neck, unable to face the world with how his heart was racing. This was everything he had dared to allow himself to dream of and more. “You make me happy, you make me feel like things are going to be ok." He hid farther into Izuna's neck, feeling like a newly hatched bird, fragile as a soap bubble.

Izuna was thankful for his perfect recall, he listened carefully and held onto every syllable. He held Tobirama's hand against his cheek and with his other hand, he gently stroked through that beautiful, silken silver hair of his. "Tobirama... I can't even express how those words make me feel... I am so grateful, and also so humbled. He nuzzled Tobirama's head.  
"You brought me back to life, Tobirama. Before you, I didn't see much of a purpose in myself. I didn’t know if I wanted to protect this village and its citizens. Through you, and our brothers... I found the drive to make this succeed. I found my purpose because of you. And I want to thank you for that, Tobirama..."

"Damn...." Tobirama whispered. He held tighter to Izuna, too overwhelmed to speak. Burying his face impossibly farther in Izuna's neck, he pulled the blanket closer. He never wanted this moment to end, never wanting to lose this calm warmth that he was sharing with Izuna right then. He tried unsuccessfully to calm his breathing, feeling his heart thudding hard in his chest.  
Izuna smiled calmly and let Tobirama hide against his body. He gently released the other man's hand and wrapped both of his arms around him with a quiet sigh. "You know I never expected you to cry so much, Tobirama." He teased in a way that was meant to be sweet and hopefully not insults his lover. "Thank you for showing me that side of you, too." He lay on Tobirama and gently leaned his head against the other man's, hoping to soothe him until his breathing calmed. "Take all the time you need, my love. I won't leave until you want me to." He whispered.

Tobirama sucked in a breath "I-I'm sorry." He felt Izuna relax on top of him and revealed in his soft skin. "I d-don't know why I’m like this right now" he continued. "I'm so-so happy, and I want to show it right..." He was embarrassed by himself and his outpouring emotions, sure it was common knowledge that he was the angry one in the clan, but he didn't think anyone else knew exactly how deep his need for love went. But Izuna was here, and he said he wouldn’t leave. With that, surely he could bear any burden. "Stay...please stay... I don’t ever want you to go..."

"Shhh... It's okay... Don't feel bad about it..." Izuna did his best to comfort his lover. "You're only human, Tobirama." He leaned up so he could look Tobirama in the face again and gently ran the back of his hand against his face. He looked almost like a sage, with those stripes. "I'll stay, don't you worry." He leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. "We'll stay right here."

"Thank you" Tobirama whispered. He let himself drift in a weepy haze for a few minutes, feeling Izuna gently soothe him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realizes that probably at least a third of this is coming from the drop, but it was alright. He felt truly safe with Izuna. The light in the room slowly changed as the sun moved across the sky. Izuna was true to his word and stayed with Tobirama. "Thank you so much"

"Of course." Izuna pressed a light kiss to Tobirama's temple. He settled back down to rest his head against the other man's shoulder and gently ran his fingers across his chest. He watched every rise and fall as Tobirama breathed and listened to the faint pumping of his heart. He gently kissed his lover's shoulder and closed his eyes for what felt like only a few moments, only to open his eyes again and realize how late in the day it had already become.

"Hm... Do you think anyone’s worried about where we are?" Ever the devoted shinobi, Izuna always had his comrades on his mind and it had occurred to him that the other members of their group probably had no idea that they were even home.

"Yeah, I don't much care though," Tobirama said. "They're big boys, they can take care of themselves." But it was getting a little long in the afternoon, and he and Izuna had skipped lunch. Tobirama slowly sat up, arms still around Izuna, not letting him put even an inch of space between them despite the new position. "But maybe we should get dressed." The two went about slowly putting their clothes and makeup back on while trying not to let go of each other. When they were done, Tobirama sighed and said "let's not leave the house tonight, I wanna stay in with you"

Tobirama openly admitting he didn't care what their brothers were up to didn't even phase him. Befriending Tobirama was much like trying to tame a feral cat. He wouldn't bond with just anyone, which honestly humbled Izuna as he seemed to be the object of the choosy man's affections. He leaned into the soft feel of their bare skin touching and almost clung to the other man just to savor it a little longer.

Getting dressed together was a little awkward when all they wanted to do was touch each other but it wasn't impossible to do. Tobirama's words caught Izuna's attention as he fixed his signature ponytail, a soft, warm smile spreading across his face. "Don't worry, my love. We don't have to go anywhere." He reassured him, leaning over to press a kiss to his forehead.

Tobirama blushed hard at Izuna’s affections. As if being called 'love' in any setting wasn’t enough, Izuna had to prefix it with 'my', claiming Tobirama in a way he never thought he would be claimed. He was happy, more so than he could remember being in his entire life. Even before founding the village, his happiness stemmed from basic contentment, not any extraordinary joy. But now here he is, with a man who he loved with all his strength, and he was loved back. He felt Izuna leave a kiss on his forehead as they finished putting themselves back together. Tobirama killed Izuna close again, still able to feel the warmth of the other man seeping through their clothes. "Thank you."

Tobirama looked over at the door, "Are you ready? because I'm not"


	2. Chapter 2

Their brothers didn't seem to notice the two new lovers slink downstairs, as they were still going on about their mission, talking over each other and arguing with one another about missing or embellished details as they always did. Izuna quietly took a few pain meds for the blooming ache in his lower back. He felt Tobirama's hand slip around his waist and subconsciously leaned into his touch, his attention still focused on whatever nonsense Hashirama was going on about and pantomiming with his hands

Madara glanced over at the pair and silently noted how close they were, but his eyes immediately darted away for fear of being caught by Tobirama. It was a futile effort on Madara's part, as Tobirama met his gaze. Madara was surprised, Tobirama's eyes didn't hold malice or even threat, only a certain tired pleading. Tobirama didn't want any commotion, especially not now.

His emotions were still all over the place, and holding Izuna against his side could only ground him so much before his affections would spill over into a more intimate territory. Fortunately, dinner was mostly uneventful, although each man at some point had made questioning eye contact with Tobirama. When it was over, Madara wisely dragged the other with him upstairs to do God knows what, leaving Izuna and Tobirama by themselves in the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?" Tobirama asked

"Hm?" Izuna turned to his lover as he spoke up. "I'm a little tired, but otherwise okay." He gave a soft smile, dragging his fingertip around the rim of the now empty glass before him. Now that their brothers were out of the room he felt a little more inclined to lean closer to Tobirama, eventually resting his head against his lover's shoulder. "Will you go to bed with me tonight?" He asked softly. "It's been getting a little cold at night lately..." The corners of his mouth turned up in a tiny smile. "But not quite cold enough to bring out the duvet. Maybe some company would help solve my problem, don't you think?"

In all honesty, Izuna was terrible at flirting, he almost wanted to laugh at himself for saying such a thing. But being with Tobirama had always lead to wonderful, new experiences, so maybe learning how to be flirtatious was just one of those new things he would learn from the other man.

Tobirama broke into a smile."You're a terrible liar Izuna, but I think some company can be arranged". Truthfully, Tobirama had been thinking about asking Izuna to spend the night with him but had no idea how to broach the subject, and he was happy and relieved that Izuna had been thinking the same thing and had asked first. Tobirama possessed very few romantic attributes. Everyone who had previously occupied his nights did so with his money in their pocket and no pretext of mutual affection.

"Are you ready for bed already?" the question was only half teasing, the sun was still barely above the horizon, but there was nothing that sounded better to Tobirama than curling up in Izuna's bed to kiss and caress him until they fell asleep

Izuna felt awestruck at seeing Tobirama smile. It was like seeing an angel in the flesh and he felt his heart skip a beat in his chest at the sight of something so beautiful. He had probably only seen Tobirama smile a handful of times in the several years they had known each other, but none of them were as genuine or as captivating as this. He couldn't help but smile and laugh at Tobirama's comment. He really was terrible at lying when it wasn't for work. "Hmm... I'm not sure if I want to sleep just yet but we could still go up to my room if you like." Izuna offered, nodding towards the stairs. "We should probably shower, too..."

"God, you're right," Tobirama said, realizing that they both had sweat still cooled and sticky all over them, and as unflattering as it was, Izuna probably needed some more intensive cleaning than Tobirama could provide with a wad of dry tissues. "We don't have to sleep, I just want to be close to you" Tobirama looked down, a light dusting of pink flushing his cheeks. He had loved Izuna for two years, and now that he had his sacred permission, Tobirama wanted to be close to Izuna as much as he possibly could.

Izuna began heading up the stairs, and Tobirama followed him in a trance, enraptured by the other man. He didn't think he had an actual round of shower sex in him, but surely he still could enjoy being unclothed so close to Izuna.

Izuna felt so touched by Tobirama's words. It still amazed him that such a hard, cold man who seemed to radiate cynicality wherever he went would say such soft and endearing things. He truly felt humbled by having such a privilege to be the only one to hear them. "I would like that..." Izuna offered a soft reply. He loosely laced their fingers together as they climbed the stairs, peeking around the corner once they reached the top to make sure their brothers were nowhere to be seen.

The pair headed down the hall to Izuna's room where Izuna paused momentarily to open the door and then gently close it behind them. Izuna's room wasn't the largest but he was okay with that, he didn't require much space. His furniture was simple, just a wood bed with a nightstand and a few bookshelves. His fallen brothers' swords hung on one of the walls as a reminder of where he came from and what he stood for. A pair of sliding doors led to a small porch just outside the room and on the adjacent wall was the door to the attached bathroom. His room was always clean and organized and today was no different without a speck of dust to be seen. He had invited Tobirama into his room a few times before for paperwork but this would be their first night spent together.

Tobirama wasn't surprised by the contents of Izuna's room, he had seen it before, but everything took on a new sort of focus now that he fully intended to spend the night here. He was no artist, but now he looked around Izuna's room and took in every piece, what it meant. Of course, Izuna would keep his room simple and spotless, fewer distractions for his work. And it was like him to have little furniture, he spent so little time and energy with himself having a luxurious room would seem like a waste to him. Tobirama's heart always throbbed at the sight of the dilapidated fishing net on the wall.

Izuna's father must have been a good man, to raise someone like Izuna. Izuna clearly missed him, and Tobirama hated the thought of him hurting. As if on reflex, he closed the gap between them and hugged Izuna. "I always forget how nice it is in here," he said

Izuna blushed faintly and smiled into Tobirama's shoulder as he hugged him. He gently wrapped his arms around the other man and relaxed into his warmth. "I'm glad you think of my room as a comfort, Tobirama." He spoke softly. He lingered there for a moment before slowly pulling himself away to get back to the task at hand.

"I'm going to start running some water for us, you can relax in the meantime." He said as he walked into the bathroom. Izuna pulled aside the shower curtain and turned one of the nozzles that controlled the bath water and let it run until it warmed up, switching the water flow from the tub to the showerhead. He stepped back out into the bedroom and began unbuttoning his jacket, gazing endearingly at his lover. "Would you like to join me, love?"

Tobirama stood a little awkwardly in Izuna's room while the other went to turn the water on. There was still a big part of him that didn't feel worthy of all of this, of any of this really. He didn't even feel fit to sit on Izuna's bed. He tried hard to keep the depressed and cynical thoughts down where he couldn't hear them. This was time with Izuna, that he was allowed to have, and he couldn't live with himself if he wasted it with his usual emotional incompetence. Blessedly, Izuna came back into the room, beckoning him to the steaming shower.

"L-let me help you," Tobirama said, holding one of Izuna's hands as he stepped over the lip of the tub. Izuna didn't need the help and Tobirama knew it, but he still felt compelled to be useful, something to pay Izuna back for all of the day's events.

Izuna flushed a bit at the kind gesture and gladly allowed Tobirama to help him into the shower. "Thank you, Tobirama." He spoke softly. "But I think you might need my help now." He reached out and began to undo the lacing of Tobirama's shirt. Without the cord holding the shirt in place, the fabric began to droop down Tobirama's shoulders, which Izuna gladly helped slide off Tobirama's body. He left Tobirama to take care of his pants himself and stepped under the hot, flowing water, shivering as it hit his bare skin. He glanced at his lover as he began to run the water through his long, dark hair and seemed to be beckoning him in with just his eyes.

Tobirama flushed a deep pink feeling Izuna work at undoing his shirt. He tried his best to help the other man but gave up when he realized that he was only slowing Izuna down. He started taking off his own pants when he caught a glimpse of Izuna's beckoning eyes as he stretched out under the hot water. Arousal curled in Tobirama’s stomach, a soft and warm kind, born out of genuine feelings rather than just Izuna's gorgeous body. He stepped into the hot steaming water, "Let me...." Tobirama started to gently run his fingers through Izuna’s silky hair.

Izuna suddenly found himself at a loss for words as Tobirama stepped into the shower with him. Their four-inch height difference might as well have been twelve as he suddenly felt so small and vulnerable, but certainly not fearful. He still wasn't used to being so close to the other man with no clothing between them, after all this was still entirely new territory for Izuna. He couldn't help but raise a hand to trace Tobirama's bare collarbone, graciously allowing him to touch his wet hair. Before long he leaned up, hesitating for a fleeting moment before pressing a gentle kiss to Tobirama's lips.

Tobirama melted into the kiss, sliding his lips along Izuna's damp ones. From this vantage point, Izuna looked so small, almost fragile, nothing like he did when they were at work. He was struck with a pang of protectiveness, a desire to keep the smaller man safe and away from anything and everything dangerous. Izuna's fingers trailing along his wet shoulders made him keen high into the others mouth, reveling in the gentle attention. He pulled back just a little bit and cupped Izuna's face between both of his large hands. Running his thumbs along Izuna's cheekbones and looking deep into his ocean blue eyes, Tobirama lowly whispered: "I love you." There was so much more he wanted to say, to tell Izuna how much he meant to him, how he wanted to cherish the other man, wanted to make him happy and be a better man for him, but he could only repeat that simple phrase over and over.

Izuna found himself blushing deeply at Tobirama's gentle, repeated affections were spoken in a voice so low he could barely hear it above the running water. As a man who didn't usually deal with emotions as part of his job, having someone look him in the eyes and say that they love him over and over again was pretty overwhelming. But it also meant the entire world to him. "I love you too." He barely managed to whisper the words.

"I love you too, Tobirama. I love you so much." Izuna, one who thought actions always spoke louder than words, began to press tiny kisses into the corner of Tobirama's mouth as he whispered those soft "I love you"s. "I love you too," Izuna repeated between every other kiss, his hands slid up Tobirama's chest to his shoulders where he gently wrapped his arms around the other man's neck.

Tobirama let his mouth glide along the angles of Izuna's face in some cross between kissing and just mouthing. Izuna taking him into his arms felt so fundamentally right and he was overwhelmed with feelings of love. He wrapped his arms around Izuna's lithe waist, running his hands up his back and down again. Hesitantly, he let his fingers spread over the top of Izuna's ass, feeling how plush and defined it was.

Izuna's breathing hitched just slightly as Tobirama's hands drifted lower. Oh, how he loved how Tobirama's hands felt sliding across his slippery wet skin. His hand began to gently scratch at Tobirama's shoulder, a subtle indicator that he was welcome to touch him there as much as he liked. He gently began to kiss along his jawline and slowly moved lower down his neck. He had come to love showering Tobirama with affection, even if it sometimes caused the other man to cry. He truly and wholly loved Tobirama, and he wanted nothing more than to show him that forever.

Tobirama took Izuna’s signs as a go-ahead, and took a full hand full of Izuna's ass and squeezed slightly. There was something magical in their moment, and Tobirama wanted to simply feel what every inch of Izuna felt like under his hands. His as was so soft, and it felt so right for him. He pulled Izuna closer so their bodies were flush against each other, with only the trickling hot water between them. As they continued to kiss and touch each other under the shower, Tobirama felt Izuna grow aroused again. "You're hard, Izuna"

Muffled sounds of approval filled Izuna's lazy, affectionate kisses. He dug his nails just briefly into Tobirama's shoulder as he squeezed his ass. He felt entirely swallowed up at the moment until Tobirama's voice brought him back to earth. A sudden wave of embarrassment hit Izuna as Tobirama pointed out his arousal as if he almost hadn't even noticed it himself. "S-Sorry..." Izuna muttered, looking away to avoid Tobirama's gaze. "We don't have to do anything if you're not feeling up to it, w-we could stop now if you like..." He knew Tobirama must have been tired from earlier and he didn't want to ask anything more of him that he felt comfortable giving.

"Not a chance" Tobirama muttered, using his grip on Izuna's ass to roll their hips together. His lips found Izuna's and they kissed slow and sloppy. They were as physically close as they could be, Tobirama encouraging Izuna to grind into him, to take his pleasure. "You feel so good like this" Tobirama whispered into Izuna's lower lip. He was just glad that he was managing to get through one session of intimacy without having started to blubber like an idiot, tho he knew Izuna wouldn’t judge him. He wanted to be so good for Izuna, he would do anything the other man asked. Anything at all to be pleasing to his eye and to make him feel good

Izuna gasped and gave a gentle moan as Tobirama ground their hips together. With no clothing between them, Izuna's sensitive body reacted faster and he found himself growing harder by the second. He matched the slow pace of Tobirama's kisses but pressed harder to into them as if their mouths just weren't close enough. "Ah, Tobirama..." Izuna whispered breathlessly. He began to grind his hips back against his lover's and dug his fingernails deeper into his skin. He wasn't used to being this needy, but damn if he just couldn't get enough of Tobirama. He loved the way his skin felt, how he kissed him so earnestly, how he allowed himself to be seen in such a vulnerable state. Oh, how it all meant the world to Izuna.

Izuna was a picture of beautiful need in front of Tobirama, who by now was cultivating his own arousal. Careful not to let either of them slip on the floor of the bath, he boxed Izuna in against the shower wall. Unfortunately, in his lustful haze, he forgot that the tiles would be comparatively freezing, and Izuna gave an involuntary full-body lurch back against Tobirama. It knocked the wind out of him and almost caused them both to fall out of the shower altogether.

Tobirama caught Izuna and steadied himself just in time. For a moment they stood together shaking from shock and trying to recover their breath. Tobirama’s arms slipped further around Izuna in a display of protectiveness. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine," Izuna replied, his heart hammering in his chest from the momentary shock. "Are you okay?" He couldn't help but feel embarrassed at almost having knocked them both out of the shower. Fooling around in the shower was a little more hazardous than he had thought. Although almost falling had startled Izuna a bit, he quickly began to relax in Tobirama's arms. He wrapped his arms loosely around the taller man's waist as if to solidify this feeling of security.

"I'm just fine," Tobirama said, letting go of a tense breath. "This was a poorly planned endeavor...." he said in a semi-monotone voice. Honestly, what had he been thinking! Shower sex only worked in high-end porn, for the rest of the human race, it always ended in awkwardness, injury, or both. He felt Izuna lean into his chest and wrap his arms around his middle. Tobirama reached over to the small shelf and picked up a sponge soaked in soap and began to gently run it over Izuna's shoulders. "Maybe we should just wash each other up and continue when we're not slippery."

Izuna snorted a bit as he couldn't help but chuckle at the awkwardness of what just occurred. "Yeah, maybe you're right." He sighed gently as Tobirama ran the sponge across his skin, in his aroused state any touch against his skin felt like heaven and that touch coming from Tobirama might as well have been an invitation through the pearly gates. He slowly, begrudgingly, let go of the other man to allow him more access if he wanted to wash him. "Hmmm... But if we continue after then we might have to shower again..." He teased with a small smile, only half joking.

Tobirama looked up into Izuna’s eyes and broke into a smile, he was so eager. Tobirama hadn't expected that Izuna would have this kind of libido, he had never seen the man give in to any physical desire. Of course, this was not bad news at all for Tobirama, he revealed in the prospect of pushing Izuna's endurance. Izuna looked so angelic leaning into Tobirama's touch, arching into his long strokes spreading soap across his soft skin. "We might," he said with a small smile in his voice. "Depends on what you're in the mood for" Tobirama scrubbed down Izuna's arms and chest, he couldn’t stop himself from laying little kisses all over. He guided Izuna to the small seat at the back of the tub and helped him sit down. Tobirama kneeled suggestively between his legs, gently taking a calf into his hand and gently washing Izuna's leg.

Izuna honestly felt a little embarrassed as Tobirama seemed to notice his eagerness. In Izuna's life work always came first and he almost never found himself succumbing to the most basic of physical urges, save for of course when ignoring his needs became too much and he would quickly relieve himself under his desk from time to time.

However, after experiencing how incredible it felt to share one's body with another it almost seemed as if he just couldn't get enough. Perhaps all those years of suppressing himself for the sake of caring for others weren't as harmless as he had thought. A soft, drawn-out moan escaped him as Tobirama kissed his bare skin over and over. He gladly moved to the seat in the tub and couldn't help but raise a hand to cover his coy smile as if in an attempt at modesty as Tobirama kneeled between his legs. "Well... I could think of a few things..."

"Oh?" Tobirama asked, finishing up with the soap. Izuna looked positively divine from this angle, he was towering over Tobirama. He found security here as if this was the way it was supposed to be, Izuna guiding leone with a firm hand, bending him to his will. "And what are those things, my dear?" Tobirama kissed the inside of one of Izuna's thighs, following it with a light nip, just enough to redden the skin.

Izuna gasped gently as Tobirama bit into his thigh. It wasn't much pain-wise but with how almost painfully hard he was it was incredibly arousing. "Mmmh... Bite me harder, for starters... Please..." He felt embarrassed to be made to ask for such dirty things out loud, but he knew he wouldn't get exactly what he wanted if he didn't say so. He kept the back of one hand over his mouth while the other slowly moved to grip the edge of the seat in anticipation.

Tobirama almost froze solid for a few seconds. It had never crossed his mind that Izuna would be anything beyond Lilly white vanilla, not even once. In his abstract fantasies he had imagined them delving into slightly more deviant sides of sex, but never in a million years would he have considered that Izuna would be more proactive getting there than he. Rather than responding with words, Tobirama dragged his mouth a few inches farther up Izuna’s thigh and gave him a good bite, larger and harder this time. It left him with what would eventually become a deep bruise the size of an Oreo, with little scratches from Tobirama's teeth. He laved his tongue over the tiny wounds and looked up at Izuna, "Like that?'

It took all the inner strength in the world to keep from crying out loudly enough that the kids down the hall would surely hear him. Instead, Izuna bit into his own hand and all he allowed himself was a deep groan. Tobirama certainly followed his wishes and the feeling of his teeth digging into his sensitive flesh was even more incredible than Izuna had expected. Oh, it was certainly painful and his body responded with tensed muscles and his knuckles turned white as he tightly gripped the porcelain seat. However, as Tobirama let go the rush of endorphins and the sweet soreness that tingled his abused skin as Tobirama licked him was everything he could have wanted. A thread of saliva connected his mouth to his hand as he slowly pulled it away to answer Tobirama. "Y-Yes....." He panted, his cock twitching as precum began to spill from the tip.

Tobirama lovingly looked at how aroused Izuna was, his cock was so cute, flushed a lovely shade of pink and leaking like a faucet. "Oh dear, you're already so close" Tobirama whispered. He trailed his lips to mouth at the crease between Izuna’s leg and hips before giving it another deep bite. "You're amazing Izuna." Tobirama let his cheek barely brush against Izuna’s straining erection as he left several more big bites on his pelvis

Izuna grit his teeth and instinctively held his breath as Tobirama inflicted bite after bite on the sensitive, thin skin of his pelvis and hip. Strained noises struggled their way out of his throat and he took advantage of the short moments of relief to take heavy, ragged breaths before he was forced to bear more pain. He clenched at whatever he could find, whether it be bracing his tensed feet against the tub floor or tangling a hand into Tobirama's long, silver hair. Izuna was quickly finding himself to be quite the masochist despite how much he seemed to be struggling. "Hah... F-Fuck... Tobirama..." He managed to slip out despite how hard he was fighting to keep himself quiet. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

Tobirama whined a little at the feeling of Izuna's hand in his hair. In his previous experiences, he had always been the dominant partner, but he found himself slipping very easily into this role. Even though he was the one biting Izuna, he clearly wasn't in charge, and it felt so good to him. He turned his attention to Izuna's dick, nearly deep red now, he gave the side a few licks before dragging his teeth along it. He didn't bite, he didn't want to injure a very very vulnerable part of Izuna, but the empty threat seemed to carry the same weight as Izuna let out a loud sound somewhere between a groan and a scream. In response, Tobirama snaked his hand up to Izuna's mouth and felt around his lips.

Tobirama's teeth against his throbbing cock were almost too much, Izuna didn't have time to think about keeping his voice down. He took Tobirama's fingertips into his mouth and began to lick and suck at the digits as he mewled at the feeling of his lover's tongue against his dick. His inner thigh and hip ached in the most wonderful way at the lasting pain from being bitten so many times. He was so, so close but he didn't want to cum just yet.

"T-Tobira... Please... I- ah!... Please fuck me..." He tried his best to speak around Tobirama's fingers in his mouth. "I can't take it... Hah... Anymore... Please...!" He begged desperately, his eyes weepy and pleading down at Tobirama. Izuna had been the one dictating where things were going, with all the confidence of the leader he had made himself to be. But when provoked too much it seemed his confidence gave way to desperation, and he was left trembling and begging for what he needed.

"Shh," Tobirama whispered, slowly moving his kisses and licks away from Izuna’s dick up to his stomach, then his nipples, then his neck. When his mouth finally trailed up to Izuna’s ear, he gently blew in it and said: "I'll fuck you, don't you worry about that." He grabbed a hold of Izuna's shoulders and switched their places, Tobirama sitting on the bench, and Izuna perched sideways on his lap. Tobirama continued to ravish Izuna's neck with nips and mouthy kisses as he trailed his fingers down to Izuna's entrance, still slightly loose from earlier. With little hesitation, Tobirama slipped two fingers inside and began quickly stretching him.

Tobirama's vulgar words whispered into his ear sent a flood of warmth straight to Izuna's erection as if he could be any more turned on than he already was. He gratefully allowed Tobirama to change their positions and moaned softly with every kiss against his skin. He bit his lower lip as Tobirama slipped his fingers inside of his still sore hole but didn't flinch and didn't even care if it hurt. A long, drawn-out groan escaped him as his hands struggled to find some part of Tobirama to grab onto. He settled on wrapping his nimble fingers around Tobirama's neglected cock and began to stroke him in time with the movements of his lover's fingers. Tobirama's digits easily slid in and out of him, as there was still a decent amount of lubricant still left inside from their earlier escapade.

"Hah... Ahh... Tobirama..." He moaned, at this point so desperate for relief he didn't care if his voice carried further than their little hiding place in the shower.

"Ahh!" Tobirama gasped, feeling Izuna's slender fingers stroke him. He gave Izuna's hole a final stretch before grabbing his face and kissing him hard. "You have no idea what you do to me." He murmured. He helped Izuna get settled in his lap, hovering over his cock, before thrusting into him in one long sweep. "God, you're so tight," he said, setting up a hard and steady pace, Izuna writhing in his lap. "You don't know how many times I had to stop myself from imagining this" He let the filthy sentiments continue to spill from his mouth, but as he went on, they became less dirty, more heartfelt. "I can’t believe you're here with me...."

Izuna made a soft sound as Tobirama suddenly grabbed and kissed him, but returned all the force he was given. Tobirama's words filled his head in such an unbelievably arousing way it almost made him dizzy. He bit his lower lip in anticipation as he hovered just above Tobirama's erection and groaned loudly as Tobirama thrust himself inside. He gasped and moaned with every movement of Tobirama's hips as he fucked him as hard as Izuna had hoped he would.

It hurt more than before because of the residual soreness from earlier but Izuna didn't care, he could take a little pain for the satisfaction of getting fucked by Tobirama. "Nngh....! I could... Hah..! Say the same about you..." He panted. He wrapped his arms around Tobirama's neck where he dug his nails into his strong, broad shoulders. In an effort to keep himself from making too much noise he buried his face into the crook of Tobirama's neck and bit down hard. He sucked and bit at his collarbone to muffle his moans, which were becoming louder by the second, and began to rock his hips back into Tobirama's thrusts in an effort to push him as deep inside as possible.

Tobirama bit hard into his lip to stifle a cry as Izuna bit his neck. The pain was so good, little trades gathered in the corners of his eyes as he felt a couple of drops of blood seep out of his skin as Izuna continued to suck. "Little vampire..." he whispered. He was so close and felt like he could come at any moment. In an attempt to make Izuna finish first, he grabbed the others hips and ground him down against his hips, rubbing his dick against the planes of his pale stomach. The change in angle pushed him almost half an inch deeper, and with a whimper Tobirama came hard inside of Izuna, pumping out wave upon wave inside of his tight ass

Izuna hadn't meant to break the other man's skin but with the way Tobirama was roughly slamming into him, he figured a tooth might have slipped at the wrong moment. "Hnn... Oh.. Ugh... Hah..!" He felt himself drawing closer and closer to the edge. Tobirama felt so good inside of him it seemed like his head was spinning. "Oh god... Tobirama..!" He whimpered as he dug his nails deeper into his lover. Izuna gasped sharply as Tobirama rammed into the deepest parts of him. The force was enough to jolt him from his hiding place on his shoulder and he cried out as he felt Tobirama slam against his prostate. It was all too much, and his body couldn't take it anymore.

The sounds that escaped him were just short of screams as Izuna felt swallowed up in absolute ecstasy. His back arched as he felt Tobirama cum inside of him and he rolled his hips against his leaking cock as he spilled himself all over both of their stomachs. He rode on every wave of pleasure until he finally began to come down, his whole body trembling in a state of pure bliss.

Tobirama felt Izuna shaking in his arms, and he himself was not faring much better. His legs and arms trembled like leaves in the wind, with his hands not even steady enough to properly run through Izuna's hair. Izuna was clenched like a vice around him and the overstimulation was a cocktail of pain and pleasure. He couldn’t bring himself to get out of Izuna, even though they had both just cum. "I'm sorry," he whispered, seeing the bruises and little rivulets of blood along Izuna's hips. "I didn’t mean to hurt you" The logical part of his brain knew that Izuna had desperately wanted it and enjoyed every minute of it, but it still made him cringe to see his lover wounded.

"Shhhh...." Izuna whispered, barely able to move in his worn out state. "I wanted you to. And you did excellently..." His words were breathy and exhausted as he looked down at the row of bruises that now decorated Tobirama's collarbone and wiped away the remaining blood still smudged there. "If anything I should apologize for hurting you..." He nuzzled his head into Tobirama's shoulder, still trying to catch his breath. Although Tobirama's dick still inside of him was becoming rather uncomfortable Izuna found himself pretty helpless in trying to move his hips just yet. Instead, he lazily ran his fingertips across the deep scratches he had left on Tobirama's shoulders and pressed a gentle kiss to his wet skin.

"Aaaahh" Tobirama let out a long sigh, enjoying the hot water that managed to douse the two. He didn’t even notice the pain until Izuna brought it up, now that he thought about it his shoulder did sting quite badly. Izuna was vicious, and Tobirama couldn’t quite figure out his feelings at the reminder marked into his skin. Izuna tried unsuccessfully to ease himself off of his dick, and Tobirama noticed.

"Here," Tobirama said, scooting them both over to the edge of the bench. He turned them so Izuna’s back faced the far wall, and he helped him to lean back onto the bench. With Izuna supine on the tile, Tobirama gently pulled out, hoping that lying down this way would help Izuna's muscles relax. "Ok," he said "now we really need to shower"

Izuna let out a soft hiss as Tobirama pulled out of him, his ass now far more sore than it was earlier. "Yeah... You're right.." He muttered with the hint of a sheepish smile. He slowly gathered the strength to sit up, wincing for a moment before stumbling to his feet. His knees trembled and it made standing up a much more difficult task than it should have been, but he managed to support his weight with a hand on the wall as he moved under the stream of hot water. He allowed it to douse his face and hair before he tilted his head down and let it run down his back. "So, tell me Tobirama..." He spoke quietly. "..... How many times have you wanted to fantasize about doing those things to me...?"

Tobirama blushed a dark red and looked everywhere but at Izuna. His lips pressed into a hard line as he stood up to help Izuna. "More than I'd like to admit" he answered sheepishly. Izuna's legs were weak, and his back was hurting. Rather than indulge in the sexy attempt at washing that they had tried earlier, Tobirama just helped Izuna stay steady on his feet with a hand on his shoulder as he washed. Tobirama did help him rinse the conditioner out of his hair, enjoying the soft fine strands.

"You have really nice hair Izuna," he said. When Izuna was done, Tobirama let him sit back on the bench while he took care of his own shower routine. Having hair as long as he meant it took a few extra minutes to wash and detangle, but Izuna was patient, simply watching Tobirama with interest.

Izuna smiled in an embarrassed way as Tobirama admitted to thinking about him in dirty ways. He had never particularly thought of himself as desirable, and he'd especially never thought of himself as one someone would lust after. It was honestly kind of an ego boost, but one he wouldn't admit out loud. "I see..." He appreciated the help Tobirama lent his aching body as he washed. "Well... I could say the same goes for me too..." He said with a soft chuckle. Izuna loved the way Tobirama's fingers felt in his hair, closing his eyes for a moment as he enjoyed the sensation of his fingertips against his scalp.

"Thank you, Tobirama. Although, I think yours is far more beautiful than mine." He spoke with a smile. He moved to sit on the bench in as comfortable of a position as he could manage, watching Tobirama with attentive eyes. Tobirama truly was a beautiful man, his skin as pale as the moon and his hair the color of starlight. Izuna revealed in the way his muscles shifted beneath his skin like a perfect god carved from marble. What could he have possibly done to deserve someone so beautiful? So caring, and willing to do whatever it took to protect him? How did he deserve someone like Tobirama Senju?

Tobirama almost dropped the shampoo bottle at Izuna’s words. Had he thought about him? In a sexual way? On purpose? If his mother had been there he would be hiding behind her skirt. He finished up washing as quickly as he could before shutting off the water, running nearly cold by now. He held up a hand as Izuna began to get up, signaling him to stay where he was. Grabbing one of the fluffy cream colored towels, leone stepped back into the tub and wrapped the fabric around Izuna.

The other man winced as Tobirama lifted him out of the tub to set him down on the stool in front of the mirror, and Tobirama sucked in a breath of sympathy. They both towel themselves off until only their hair was slightly damp. Normally Tobirama would blow dry his and flat iron it, but now he just threw it in a loose braid. Izuna’s hair was slightly wavy unstyled, and Tobirama marveled at it

Izuna marveled at Tobirama's strength as he easily lifted him into his arms and carried him. He wasn't used to being picked up like this by another person and the slight feeling of helplessness made him blush. Sitting on the stool wasn't the most comfortable feeling in the world but Izuna decided to grin and bear it for the time being, after all, standing up was still a little hard to do. As he dried himself off he couldn't help but occasionally glance at Tobirama. Being in love with someone and coming to terms with those feelings was one thing, but having them mutually love you back was something else entirely that Izuna was still getting used to.

He found himself entirely enamored by Tobirama in a completely different way from before. As they gazed at each other in their most natural, unkempt states Izuna couldn't help but gently smile at the other man.

Tobirama could look at Izuna all day. Especially like this, with the makeup gone and his hair loose, only his elaborate tattoo even hinting that this was the same man the rest of the world saw on a daily basis. "Wanna go to bed?" he asked quietly. Now that they had made love twice in 3 hours, Tobirama wanted to pamper Izuna a bit. He knew that Izuna must be incredibly sore, so before they moved to get back in the bedroom, Tobirama grabbed a few supplies from under the sink. He knew that Izuna had some old narcotics from Hashirama’s broken arm a few months ago, so he grabbed that. He browsed around a little bit more until he found what he was looking for, lidocaine cream. It was a little awkward, but a topical anesthetic like that would help with the soreness of the skin on Izuna's ass. "Ready?" he asked

"Yes, that sounds lovely." Izuna flashed a tired smile at Tobirama's suggestion. He watched him rummage through his cabinets and wondered what exactly he was looking for, then it hit him as he finally saw what he had in his hands and his face flushed red. "S-Sure." He muttered, slowly easing himself off of the stool with a slight wince before heading back to the bedroom. When he reached his warm bed he pulled the top blankets aside and crawled onto the soft sheets. He kept his towel hung around his neck to keep the ends of his damp hair from dripping as he made his way over to one side of the bed before giving a gentle smile at Tobirama and patting the space of mattress beside him.

Tobirama blushed a little, he didn't think he’d ever get used to those soft looks from Izuna. The two of them sat side by side on the edge of Izuna's bed, both waiting to see what the other would do. "H-here, lie down." Tobirama stuttered. He handed Izuna two tablets, that was probably more than he needed, but he thought Izuna deserved a little high and a good night's sleep. Izuna downed the pills and lay back, his hair a dark damp halo on the towel. "Do you want to do it?" He asked, vaguely gesturing to the cream in his hand, "or should I?"

Izuna thought the pills may have been a bit much, after all, he could handle the soreness but if Tobirama was insisting he take them he wasn't about to refuse a kind gesture. After swallowing the pills he followed Tobirama's instructions and lay back on his pillow, looking at him to see what he would do next. He blushed at the question and his eyes immediately darted away from his lover's gaze. "I-I think you could probably do it better than I could..." He muttered. Slowly he raised his knees and spread his legs just slightly. "Besides, I would never mind you touching me."

Tobirama smiled, glad that Izuna was going along with his poorly thought out aftercare plan. He spread a generous portion of cream on his fingers, already feeling the numbing himself. He gently ran his gooey fingers across the red and tender skin around Izuna's aching hole. The coldness must have been nice because Izuna let out a long sigh. Tobirama leaned up to kiss him. "There," he whispered against Izuna's lips, "that should do it." He pulled away from his fingers and wiped them off on his pants.

"You look so beautiful like this." Izuna was laying semi-propped up on pillows against the headboard, his eyes were relaxed and his hair had dried into an adorable wave. Tobirama gazed at him like a man seeing the sky for the first time, in awe of him and his beautiful tenderness.

Izuna tried his best not to flinch at the cold, wet touch against his ass but a small sound still escaped him. Tobirama was so gentle but he was still very sore and tender. "Thank you." Came a soft reply as Tobirama kissed him, Izuna almost a little sad when he pulled away. He found himself gazing at Tobirama just as lovingly as his lover gazed at him and a small smile spread across his lips at Tobirama's words. "You're not so bad yourself..." He teased, his eyes wandering to the dark bruises he had left all along his lover's collarbone. "Sorry... I hope that's not too noticeable with your shirt." He said with an embarrassed look.

Tobirama looked down at his purple collarbone with surprise, how did he keep forgetting that Izuna bit him so hard? " I'm sure it'll be fine, I can just pull it a little more closed than normal" he placated. "If anything, I should be apologizing to you. I mean Sage, we just started this today......" he trailed off, eyes losing focus. It had really only been a day. Less than a day. He was wonderstruck that Izuna loved him back, he looked down at his hands and saw that they were shaking. There was no reason, in his mind, that he deserved one spec of the affection that Izuna seemed so ready to bestow on him.

His instinct told him to leave, to go hide in his room until Izuna forgot this whole thing. But he didn’t. Izuna wouldn’t like that. Instead, he turned to look Izuna in the eyes, " I'm...feeling kind of shaky, and a little scared, could you, maybe, I don't know, hold me?" he felt like a little child asking.

"Don't worry about it, you only did what I asked you." Izuna tried to reassure the other man. His tone was lighthearted but his cheery disposition grew to one of concern as he noticed Tobirama's sudden change in attitude. He blinked at Tobirama's request and noticed that he really was shaking, and wasted no time immediately moving closer and wrapping his arms around his lover.

"Of course, my dear." He spoke gently, raising a hand to stroke Tobirama's braided hair. "What's wrong? Was it something I said?" As someone who grew up with a very openly affectionate clan, Izuna didn't always understand how being close to other people affected Tobirama. Izuna had never experienced feelings like that before so to him Tobirama's reaction seemed to come out of thin air. However, just because he didn't quite understand it didn't mean he wasn't willing to do whatever to took to make sure he was happy and comfortable.

"I don’t want to wake up tomorrow and have all this go away" he sighed as he closed his eyes. Being in Izuna's arms helped him relax, and soon his hands were still and his heart beating slow and steady. "I want to be honest with you, I don’t want to bury everything." It was not in leones nature to be so open, but he would do anything for Izuna.

"Nothing is going to go away," Izuna spoke soothingly, continuing to stroke Tobirama's hair. "I promise I'll feel the same way about you in the morning as I do now. It's not like this is a drunken one night stand." He pressed a gentle kiss to his lover's temple. "I'll love you tomorrow, and the next day, and the next..." His voice trailed off. He felt humbled with having been chosen to receive Tobirama's honesty. "I'm glad you trust me so much, Tobirama. I trust you too." He nuzzled the man in his arms. "Thank you for telling me all of this."

Tobirama closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath he didn’t realize he was holding. "I love you," he whispered. He turned his head just a little and played some soft kisses on Izuna's chest, sliding his hand up to hold onto his shoulder. He clung to the other man like he was the one stake of reality in an endless fake universe. Izuna pulled the sheet and blanket up over his shoulder and lightly stroked his back, leone felt small, for once in his adult life. he felt like he didn’t need to be in control for once.

"I love you too," Izuna whispered back, smiling gently as Tobirama planted little kisses on his chest. He clung back to Tobirama and kissed him gently wherever he could as he pulled the blankets over them. He idly stroked his lover's back as he settled into the warm comfort, his eyes slowly beginning to close. The weight of Tobirama against his chest was so comforting and listening to him breathe felt almost like a gift. How many nights had he spent all alone in his bed? Had he ever really thought about what he had always felt was missing but could never pinpoint the feeling entirely? Izuna couldn't even begin to express what this small gesture meant to him and how wonderful it felt.

Tobirama was nodding off on Izuna's chest, despite the fact that it was only 8:15 and he hadn’t taken any pain meds. Izuna's room was warm, and his sheets were soft, it all felt like home to him. He let his mind wander around the possibility of getting to do this every night. He wanted it so badly. There was nothing he wouldn’t cherish out of this relationship and he only hoped that he would be able to take care of Izuna the same way Izuna took care of him.


End file.
